


There’s Someone Out There For You

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s the alpha of a werecat pride. He meets Jensen, a prideless beta, who just might be the mate Jared’s been looking for all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Someone Out There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for the amazing [](http://tan-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**tan_kat**](http://tan-kat.livejournal.com/). She wanted the Js as werecats and the idea kinda ran away with me. I hope you like it, hon.

  


  


banner made by the lovely bflyw

It’s early in the morning. The sun’s just going up over the trees, cutting through the branches and bathing the surroundings in soft yellow light; dew glistening on the leaves reflecting the sun rays in multiple colors. Jared loves this time of day; it’s peaceful, smelling fresh and new. 

He steps out of the den, his paws making its way across the soft ground of the clearing towards the tree line. It’s been too long since he was able to enjoy this; his human life demanding a lot of him at the moment. If Chad hadn’t practically kidnapped him, he’d probably still sit in his office at the architectural company he works for as an engineer to finish his latest project. 

His body is thrumming with the anticipation of being able to run free, feel the stretch in his muscles and bones, and the burn of fresh air in his lunges. He stretches his long body the moment he breaks through the tree line, preparing himself for the run. 

His golden coat is protecting him against the chill of the morning breeze, but he feels it, smells it, when he takes a deep breath through his nostrils. If he were in his human form he’d smile, as it is he just lets out a deep content purr, before launching off into the wilderness. 

Jared always prided himself in being a werecat. Werewolves are more common in the woods, but they don’t have the grace a werecat possessed. They are bigger and bulkier – maybe even stronger; thanks to whoever is up there that Jared never had to test that theory – than the slender bodies of Jared’s fellows, which don’t allow them to move as gracefully and daintily. Jared loves his slender, yet built, body, loves how his more agile body allows him to quickly double back and forth through the woods. 

Beneath him, his paws are eating away the ground foot by foot, bringing him deeper into the forest. His senses are heightening; his nose catching smells of trees, flowers he almost forgot about, his ears hearing bunnies and deer scrambling about in the brush. The leaves and branches are scratching along his furry sides and back. 

This is freedom to Jared. Nothing in his human life could ever compare to this. 

Being alpha of a pride of a couple of hundreds werecats that all lead a human life as well and only meet on weekends is also challenging, demanding a lot of his attention during those times they’re all together at their den. 

In the last months, Jared only made it out here for a couple of hours at a time. But Chad told him that it was necessary to spend a whole weekend with the pride, otherwise he’s bound to lose the position in the near future. The pride is getting restless, impatient with a leader who’s never there, especially since Jared’s still unmated at 30. 

Chad always tells him that if he’d bring home a beta the pride would respect, they’d be more accepting about the fact that Jared’s a busy man. 

That means the only moments Jared gets to himself, are the ones he spends rushing through the wilderness. 

The sun is rising on the sky. Jared might not be able to see much through the branches, but he can feel the sun rays tickling his coat getting warm. He should get back, even though he wants to keep running. Coming to a stop, he’s panting, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. 

Jared throws a longing look at the forest that leads away from the den, from the city, from the life he’s been living. He wonders for a second what it would be like to just keep running, but then he thinks of his friends, his pride; the kid with the deep green eyes and freckles, who’s always giving Jared the shyest of smiles when he hands over the venti caramel latte with cream and chocolate sprinkles. 

Huh, where did that thought come from?

As tempting as running away seems in that moment, Jared knows that he can’t do it, would never do it. He turns around with a huff and makes his way back to the den. He doesn’t run as fast as he did when he left and the sun is almost at its highest point when he gets back to their weekend’s home. 

Loud voices are cutting through the undergrowth, making Jared stop for a second and then speeding up his run. As soon as he steps out of the trees, he sees that Chad is holding onto the arm of a naked human body, a couple of other members of the pride surrounding them. The most of the pride is out running, but the remaining members are all out in the clearing.

The guy is smaller than Jared, which is no hardship with Jared being 6”4’, with slender shoulders and a slim chest. But Jared can see the muscles rippling beneath the tanned skin, while the guy breathes in and out. He refuses to let his eyes drift even lower. 

What makes him stop dead in his tracks is the moment the guy lifts his head and the spiky light brown hair gives way to a beautiful face with high cheekbones, an angular jaw, deep green eyes and freckles. Jared swallows hard. 

Jensen, the kid that’s been serving him his coffee for the last six months is here. Standing in the middle of the clearing stark naked. Fear is rolling off of him in waves and he looks like he’s trying to make himself smaller, by hunching his shoulders. Jared doesn’t think Jensen’d run if Chad would loosen the death grip he has on his biceps. 

Slowly he makes his way towards them, his paws silent on the soft ground. As soon as Jared stepped out into the clearing, the pride members arguing with Chad had shut up watching Jared intently, waiting for his judgment. He lifts his head a little taking in the unique smell of Jensen, like fresh grass and a little salty. What stuns Jared a little is that Jensen’s a werecat as well. It probably shouldn’t come as a surprise, seeing as Jensen is standing naked in the middle of the forest hours away from the civilization, but it does. 

He never noticed the distinct smell of werecat coming from Jensen. It could, however, have something to do with the fact that the coffee shop smells of so many different coffee flavors that it is hard to make out other odors. 

Jensen’s eyes grow wide when he finally notices Jared making his way over and the smell of fear becomes more apparent. Jared huffs out a laugh, which must have come across as more of a growl because Jensen takes a step back, grimacing when Chad’s grip on his arm tightens. 

Jared sighs inwardly and then shifts back into his human form, his muscles straining and bones rippling beneath his skin, until he’s standing on two human legs. Of course he’s naked too and he can see Jensen blush the moment he realizes that too. Next to fear there are now also pheromones filling the air. 

Jared smirks and Chad snorts. 

“Keep it in check, boy,” Chad growls. 

The red on Jensen’s cheeks grows even darker, but the pheromones don’t diminish. Jared shakes his head at the display of lack of control and motions at Chad for them to follow him into the den, so that he can get dressed. 

He pulls up his jeans over his hip when Chad and Jensen join him in the room he calls his while staying at the den. Turning around he asks, “You wanna tell me why you have the death grip on the kid, Chad?”

“This kitty thought he could just trespass into our territory,” Chad explains. 

“I didn’t know,” Jensen says, his voice shaky but there’s a bit of petulance audible too. 

Jared raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. “You didn’t know?”

“No,” Jensen replies defiant. 

Chad huffs out a humorless laugh. “So, you’re really telling us that you didn’t smell it when you crossed into our territory.”

Another flush is covering Jensen’s cheeks, but Jared guesses it has nothing to do with anything sexual. The kid is embarrassed. 

“I did,” Jensen says softly. “I just… I didn’t realize what it meant, okay?”

Jared frowns, but then something catches his line of vision and he walks over to Jensen. There it is, nestled in between where Jensen’s shoulder meets his neck. Bite marks. His fingers itch to touch, but somehow he knows that Jensen wouldn’t like that. 

“When?” he asks quietly.

Jensen looks to the ground, shifting on his feet, obviously uncomfortable with Jared being so close. “Four years,” he says and it’s so quiet that Jared wouldn’t have heard him if he didn’t stand so close to Jensen. 

“Where’s your pride?”

Jared takes a step back and motions for Chad to let go of Jensen’s arm. Chad blinks and it looks like he wants to argue, but then he drops his hand and Jensen rubs over the spot where Chad’s fingers left light bruises. 

“I don’t have a pride,” Jensen explains, lifting his head to meet Jared’s eyes. 

Jared doesn’t know how to interpret the look Jensen’s giving him. He’s still afraid, but there’s something else, as if Jensen is challenging Jared to contradict him. It’s not often heard for werecats without a pride, especially when they’re still cubs. 

“Then where’s your mate?” Jared asks. There’s the distinct lack of another werecat’s smell on Jensen, but there has to be _someone_. 

Jensen shakes his head and Jared frowns. “Don’t have a mate, either.”

“What?” Chad says, sounding surprised. 

Jensen looks to the side, crossing his arms across his body, as if he only just realized that he is still naked. “He changed me, but he never claimed me.”

Jared and Chad exchange a stunned look. They’ve both seen the way Jensen looks. He’s gorgeous. Why would somebody change me, but not claim him?

Jensen shrugs and adds, “I guess I wasn’t worth it.”

Jared wants to say something, anything to make the sadness in Jensen’s voice vanish, instead he asks, “Well, then where’s he?”

“Dead,” Jensen says softly. 

Jared nods slowly. He wants to know how and why, but first he needs Jensen to get dressed, or his pheromones won’t be the only ones hanging in the air. 

“Chad, go get Jensen some clothes, please.”

Chad gives Jensen a calculating look and then looks back at Jared. “Of course, Alpha.”

He turns on his heels, leaving Jared and Jensen alone. Jared grabs a t-shirt and pulls it over his head, when Jensen ask, “What are you gonna do to me?”

Jared turns, amused grin on his face. “What do you think?”

Fear is coming off of Jensen in waves again and he shrugs. “Don’t know. The blond guy said some things.”

Jared breaks into a laugh. “Don’t mind Chad, he’s a harmless kitten. What were you doing in the woods anyway?”

“Didn’t feel so harmless,” Jensen murmurs, rubbing his hand over the bruises on his arm. “I was just running. Haven’t been in months and I couldn’t fight the urge anymore.” Jared knows exactly how Jensen felt, skin feeling too tight, nerves strung out to the edge of exploding. 

Jared sighs. “I’m sorry, Jensen. He shouldn’t have treated you like a prisoner. Yeah, we’re careful of other werecats crossing our territory, but we haven’t fought one in decades. It’s okay for you to go running here.”

A little of the tension seems to seep out of Jensen. “You know my name,” he states in surprise. 

Jared grins. “I think it’s only courtesy to know the name of the guy who’s been serving you coffee for the last six months.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Jared.” Jensen looks down at Jared’s hand and then at where his are covering his crotch. “Sorry,” Jared mumbles, dropping his hand. 

Chad walks back in holding sweat pants and a t-shirt in his hands, handing them to Jensen, who grabs them quickly and turns around to get dressed. Chad uses the moment to pull Jared out of the room. 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” his friend asks. 

Jared frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I mean this could all be a ploy to take over the pride.”

A laugh breaks out of Jared. “You really watch too much TV, Chad. This is not some conspiracy. We’re not at war.”

Chad has the decency to blush a little. “Well, I’m just saying.”

Jared’s still laughing. “You’re so cute sometimes, Chad. Adorable.”

Chad huffs. “I’m not cute and first and foremost I’m not adorable.”

Jared rolls his eyes at his best friend and throws his arm around Chad’s neck, pulling him into a headlock. “Aww, Chaddy what’s the problem? Am I dissing your manliness?”

Chad growls, pulling free from Jared’s grasp. Jared cackles and shakes his head, walking back into his room. 

Jensen’s dressed now, sitting on the one chair Jared has in this room. He’s nervously kneading his palm with his thumb. 

“You’re welcome to leave, Jensen,” Jared says, when he sees how uncomfortable Jensen is. Jensen’s head shoots up, looking at Jared with wide eyes. “Or you could stay. Megan, my sister, makes the best potato salad – don’t tell my mom though – and my dad really grills a mean steak.”

Jensen sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, looking anywhere but at Jared’s face. “I don’t want to impose.”

“Naw, you wouldn’t. There’s always enough for everybody.”

A small smile tugs on the edges of Jensen’s mouth and he slowly nods. “Then I’d like to stay.”

“Great,” Jared claps his hands. “C’mon, I’ll show you around. Most of the pride will be out running right now.”

Jensen follows Jared out into what you call a hallway, letting his eyes roam over the surroundings curiously. “This is huge,” he says, his voice laced with awe.

“Yeah, well,” Jared says, “it has to accommodate more than two-hundred people at times. It’s been in the prides’ possession for over three-hundred years. But we’re only using it on the weekends, since we started leading human lives.”

Jensen nods. “Are there a lot of prides?”

Jared frowns, asking himself if the guy that turned Jensen taught him anything. “A lot, scattered all over the US. We mostly keep to ourselves, though.” He watches Jensen take everything in, before he asks, “What happened?” At Jensen’s frown he elaborates, “To the guy that turned you.”

Jensen swallows, shrugging. “I don’t know. I… we were living in that cave and then he went on a hunt and never came back. I went looking for him, but when I couldn’t find him I did the only thing I could, took the beat up truck he called his and drove to the next town.”

Jared listens carefully to the way Jensen’s voice wavers. He can hear that it still upsets Jensen. “Why did he turn you, if he didn’t claim you?” 

Jensen shuffles his feet. “I was barely eighteen when Jeff crossed my way. I hadn’t even finished high school. Life in our little town was so boring and when Jeff came along, all mysterious and dangerous, I was sucked right in. He asked me if I wouldn’t want a more exciting life and I really did want that. I didn’t know what it entailed. My parents kicked me out the second they learned that Jeff had turned me. At the beginning, Jeff told me that I was too young for claiming, then he didn’t bring it up anymore. I always figured that he didn’t want me that way.”

Jared’s heart aches for the kid. It isn’t supposed to go like this. Humans should only be turned if it’s clear that they’re your mates. “But you wanted it?” 

Looking down at his feet, Jensen says softly, “He was the only thing I knew. The first guy I fell for.”

“When did he die?” Jared asks, wanting to reach out and comfort Jensen. The kid touches something inside him, something that’s never been touched before. 

“Seven months ago.”

Yeah, Jared expected an answer like that. “I’m sorry, Jensen.”

“Now, who do we have here?” 

A female voice echoes through the den and a second later Megan is pushing past Jared, looking Jensen over up and down. 

Jared rolls his eyes. “That’s Jensen. He’s staying the weekend.”

“I…,” Jensen says, but shuts up at Jared’s pointed look. 

Megan snorts. “That’s the alpha in Jared, Jensen. Don’t mind him.” She holds out her hand. “I’m Megan.”

“Hi,” Jensen whispers, sounding shy all of a sudden. 

Megan grins at Jared. “He’s adorable,” she stage whispers and Jensen blushes deep red. 

“Meg,” Jared draws out the word and she rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t let him bother you, Jensen. He’s just a big fluffy kitten deep down.” Megan laughs when Jared charges after her, and then she’s gone to god knows where. 

“You’re pretty close, huh?” 

Jared hears the sadness in his voice. “Yeah, my whole family is close. You’ll meet them at dinner.” Jensen nods slowly. “Listen, Jensen, you don’t have to stay the night. I just thought you might want to go running in the morning. It’s really the best time and I can go with you, so you won’t get lost or cross into someone else’s pride territory. We have a couple of rooms free right now.”

For a second, Jared thinks that Jensen will decline, but then he nods. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

~*~

Time ‘til dinner goes by faster that Jared could have imagined. As soon as the members of his pride are coming back from their morning runs, Jensen is surrounded by curious eyes. Jared tries to avoid any prying questions by glaring at each and every single person that comes to close. In the end it’s his mom who takes Jensen under her wings and pulls him away from the prying eyes and questions that hang in the air. 

Jared can see the shock on his mother’s face as soon as Jensen tells her what happened to him and the next moment Sherry is mother-henning him, shoving food into his face and rubbing his back gently. It puts a fond smile on Jared’s face, seeing his mom taking to a practical stranger with so much care. She’s the best. 

Jensen seems to think so too, because the tension drains out of his shoulders and he seems to soak up the attention like a sponge. The constant smile on Jensen’s face while he talks with Jared’s mom warms Jared’s heart. For the last four years, Jensen’s lived a hard lonely life and Jared’s glad that his pride can give Jensen some feel of what being a werecat is supposed to be. 

They lived in prides for a reason. 

“So--”

Jared spins around, seeing Megan leaning against the wall behind him, a knowing smirk on her face. 

“What?” he asks defiantly. 

Megan chuckles, shaking her head. “In all the ways you’re so smart, you can be really dumb sometimes.”

“What are you talking about, Meg?”

“Jensen, of course.”

“What about him?”

Megan huffs out a breath. “Jared, I can see how you look at him and he’s an unmated beta. Do I really have to explain it to you?”

It hits Jared then what his sister’s implying. “What? No way. I’m not going to ask him to be my mate. Not when he doesn’t know what being a pride’s beta entails.”

“Well, I’m not saying you should jump and claim him right here,” Megan replies. “But I can see that he got to you. I’ve never seen that look on your face before and you only met him this morning.”

“I knew him before,” Jared says quietly. 

Megan frowns. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s the guy that’s been serving me coffee for six months.”

Megan’s chin drops. “Oh shit, green eyes and freckles. I should have made the connection. You never said that the kid’s a werecat though.”

“I never realized,” Jared admits. 

“Even better,” Megan says, grinning. “You’ve been daydreaming about the guy for months.”

Jared sighs. “Megan, he’s still a cub. He doesn’t know what it means being mated to a pride’s alpha.”

“Then show him, teach him,” Megan says. 

Jared shakes his head. “This is not how it works, Meg.”

Megan rolls her eyes. “You’re too moral for your own good. I’ve seen how you look at him. I’ve also seen how he looks at you and smelled it too. That kid is head over heels for you, Jay.”

“No!” Jared says, putting his foot down. “And now stop it. We’re not talking about this any longer.”

Megan sighs. “Yes, Alpha!”

A bright laugh echoes through the den and Jared turns to find Jensen laughing breathlessly at something his dad apparently said. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed. He looks completely at ease. The sight sends a shiver down Jared’s spine and he turns, making his way out of the den and into the clearing. 

This is not how it’s supposed to go. He’s supposed to feel protective over a cub that’s been lost and frightened, but he shouldn’t feel this possessiveness building up in his body. He’s not supposed to feel like Jensen’s his, just because he knew him first. This is stupid. Jensen needs to have a say in this too.

He doesn’t even care that his clothes rip apart when he changes. All he cares about is running, getting rid of the tension holding his body prisoner. He needs time to think, time to breathe freely. 

~*~

Jared comes back when it’s already late in the evening. He feels guilty for being away the whole time, but he needed to clear his head. Not that it helped much. 

Jensen’s sitting on the ground next to the door to Jared’s room and looks up when Jared makes his way over. He’s still in his animal form and Jensen’s eyes roam over his body curiously and Jared feels the heat in his belly churn up again. 

He needs to change, preferably now or he’ll do something he’ll regret. It’s harder to contain his alpha instincts in his animal form and Jensen sitting there, looking at him with huge, innocent eyes doesn’t help. 

Pushing open the door to his room, he pads inside, shooting a look over his shoulder, indicating that Jensen should follow him. He changed back and is already pulling a pair of sweat pants over his hip when Jensen finally walks into the room. 

“Did I do something?” 

Jensen’s voice is soft and Jared spins around. “What?”

“I mean, you’re nice to me all afternoon and then all of a sudden you’re gone and nobody knew when you’d be back.”

Jared sighs. “No. I just needed to run a little more. I don’t do it nearly often enough.”

Jensen nods. “Your mom saved you some dinner.” He points at the plate that’s standing on the table in the corner.

“Thanks,” Jared says. “She’s the best.”

Jensen chuckles. “She’s really nice. Reminded me of home.” His voice is laced with sadness and Jared promises himself to have a word with Jensen’s parents about their behavior. 

“Well, you have a different home now,” he says and Jensen’s eyes grow wide. “I mean only if you want to. But the pride already loves you. So…”

“Thank you, Jared. That’s… I never…,” Jensen frowns. “I don’t know how this works.”

Jared chuckles. “Well, first of all you’ll go to bed now and then we’ll go running in the morning. After that we’ll introduce you official as a new pride’s member.”

Jensen’s green eyes sparkle with something Jared hopes is happiness when he says good night and it takes all strength Jared has to let him walk away.

~*~

The morning air is crisp again, when Jared pads out of the den. Just like yesterday, the sun is just coming up over the trees and the dew is glistening on the leaves. But something is different. Today he’s not going to run alone. Of course, Jared ran with others before, but not so much since he turned Alpha. It’s different if you’re just a part of the pride or if you’re the leader, pride members treat you differently, if they mean to or not. 

Low crunching noises behind him make him turn around and he sees Jensen in his animal form for the first time. He’s smaller than Jared, with bright golden fur that glistens in the sun light. His green eyes are the same, deep and intense. There are even spots of dark fur scattered across his face. He’s beautiful and he moves with a grace Jared hasn’t seen before in a werecat. 

His heart starts beating rapidly against his ribcage. He wants Jensen as his mate, wants to make Jensen his. He’d make a beautiful beta. But Jensen’s still too new to know what saying ‘Yes’ to Jared would entail. Megan might be right though, he can show him, teach him. 

Jensen cocks his head and Jared has the feeling that he would be smirking if in human form. As it is, he only nudges Jared’s shoulder with his snout and jumps away into the woods. Well, if Jensen wants to play, Jared will play with him. 

He charges after Jensen, feeling his long legs stretch beneath him while he runs to catch up with Jensen. If he thought it would be easy to catch Jensen, Jared was completely wrong. Jensen doubles back and forth through the woods and Jared has a hard time keeping up. 

It’s only when Jensen deliberately slows down that Jared is able to catch up and knock him to the side. They play fight for a little while, until it’s clear that Jensen’ll never have a chance of winning. Jared has him pinned to the ground and he just bares his throat, just like that accepting Jared’s dominance.

The thing is, Jared wants this, feels his whole body thrum with want at the open display of submission. He takes a couple of steps back, letting Jensen get on his paws again. Jensen takes a step towards him, cocking his head and Jared needs to put some distance between them. He jumps away into the brush and a couple of seconds later he hears Jensen following him. 

The alpha inside of him is telling him to turn around, put Jensen on the ground again and claim him right here. But his human side always prided itself in the ability to think rationally. He won’t stop now. 

They make their way back to the den and like Jared said he would, he introduces Jensen as a new member of the pride at breakfast. After that the den is buzzing with excitement about the new addition. Jensen’s directly surrounded by the unmated alphas in the pride and Jared feels the hair at the back of his neck stand up. He wants to scream ‘Mine’, pull Jensen away and hide him in his room forever. 

But Jensen has a say in this too and if he wants to mate with one of the other werecats Jared will have to accept that. 

It’s the early evening when they’re making their way back through the woods to their cars. The human world is calling. Jensen’s walking next to Jared in comfortable silence and Jared thinks he could get used to this. The cars are parked a couple of miles away and when they finally get there the sun is going down behind the trees.

“Where’s your car?” Jared asks, as he only sees cars that belong to members of the pride. 

“It’s parked a couple of miles north,” Jensen explains. “I’ll just keep walking that way and I should get there soon enough.”

“I’ll drive you.”

“What? No,” Jensen declines. “I’ll be fine.”

Jared shakes his head. “Shut up and get in the car.”

Jensen’s eyes sparkle and he says ‘Yes, Alpha’ with a grin on his face. 

Jared pulls the fingers of one hand into a fist, digging his fingernails into the skin to keep from pushing Jensen against the side of his SUV and fuck him right there. 

The drive to Jensen’s beat up truck doesn’t take long, but when Jared sees the sleeping bag on the backseat he feels anger burning in his belly.

“Are you sleeping in the car, Jensen?”

Jensen shrugs. “Working at the coffee place doesn’t pay much and I have to pay for the evening classes to get my high school diploma.”

“You’re living in a car?” Jared asks incredulously. 

“It’s not so bad,” Jensen says, voice soft and it breaks Jared’s heart. 

He sighs. “Follow me with your car.”

“Why?”

“Just do it. Please.”

Jensen lets out a deep breath and nods. “Yeah okay.”

They drive into the city and Jared stops the car in front of an old brick building. Taking his duffel bag he gets out of the car and sees Jensen climbing out of his as well. 

“Where are we?” Jensen asks curiously.

“I live here,” Jared explains. “Now get your things and follow me.”

“Jared…” Jensen says softly. 

“Just do it, Jen.” He doesn’t even realize that he used a nickname until a small smile forms on Jensen’s face. 

“Nobody called me Jen in years,” he explains quietly and finally follows Jared to the elevator. 

They drive up the second floor and Jared unlocks the door to his loft. The building was build back in 1900 and used to be a warehouse until a clever architect decided to turn each floor into a loft a couple of years back. 

“Welcome to your new home.”

Jensen hangs his head and shakes it. “Jared, you can’t just let me live here.”

Jared wrinkles his forehead in a frown. “Of course I can. I’m your pride’s alpha and it’s my job to take care of you.”

With a hand low on Jensen’s back he leads him through the one big room that contains the kitchen, the living room and a desk for Jared to bring back work from the office. Three doors lead to different rooms. One is the master bedroom, one the bathroom and the last one is the guestroom, which is the room Jared leads Jensen too. 

“This is the guest room and it’s yours,” Jared says and smiles encouragingly at Jensen. 

Jensen sighs. “Jared, this is… I can’t just move in here. I can’t pay rent.”

“You’re not supposed to.” Jared rubs a hand over his face. This went so much easier in his head. “I… Look Jen, you can’t just live in your car. What happens when the winter comes? You’ll freeze to death.” He knows it’s a little exaggerated since Jensen’s a werecat, but all is fair in love and war. “I can’t and I won’t let that happen. You can pay for utilities if it makes you feel better. This’ll give you the chance to get off the streets, just take it. Please.”

“I don’t know,” Jensen shakes his head again.

“Just try it. If you still feel uncomfortable in a few weeks, we can find a different solution.”

It takes what feels like eternity but eventually Jensen nods and Jared grins. He probably shouldn’t feel this smug about Jensen moving in. 

~*~

Over the next few weeks, they get into kind of a routine. In the mornings, Jared makes breakfast and he learns that Jensen’s not awake and able to have a decent conversation without having at least two cups of black coffee. After that they drive down town, Jensen going to work at the coffee shop and Jared going into the office. Jensen has evening classes three times a week and Jared works longer on those days to be able to take Jensen home with him. 

On the days Jensen doesn’t have evening classes Jared teaches him about the prides and their history or they sit around, watching movies or playing on Jared’s PS3. It’s easy and comfortable. Even on the days they sit across from each other both buried in work, Jensen in his calculus books and Jared in blue prints, it feels normal, like this is how it was always supposed to be. 

On the weekends Jared makes the effort to leave his work be and drive out to the den with Jensen. Jensen’s part of the pride and the other members treat him like he always was. He jokes with Chad – who got over his paranoia pretty fast –, plays with the cubs of the pride and helps Jared’s mom with dinner. 

It would all be good, if Jared didn’t notice the looks the unmated alpha were shooting at Jensen. They might know that Jared took Jensen under his wings, gave him a place to stay, but they also smell that Jared hasn’t claimed Jensen. It means that they’re still allowed to pursue Jensen. 

Justin is one of those unmated alpha werecats that seems to really want Jensen as his mate. He’s always around Jensen, touching, smiling, flirting. And Jensen? He soaks up the attention. They seem to get along really well, which is no surprise, seeing as they’re the same age with a lot of similar interests. 

It makes Jared fume inside, possessiveness burning in his veins and he needs to go out and run much more often than before he knew Jensen. Chad and Megan know exactly what’s going on with him and they both talk about it with him, telling him that he could just make Jensen his. But Jensen really seems to like Justin. What if he doesn’t want to mate with Jared?

He and Jensen still go running in the early mornings of the weekends they spend at the den. But Jared always makes sure that there won’t be a repeat of the first time when they went running. 

~*~

Jensen’s been living with him for two months, when Jared comes home from the office late at night. Jensen had the day off and now he’s lying on the couch, his history book splayed out across his chest and his eyes closed. He’s deep asleep and a smile forms on Jared’s face when he watches him sleep. 

He looks even younger than he is and Jared pushes his hands through Jensen’s soft hair, feeling his heart clench when Jensen leans into the touch in his sleep. He loves Jensen, he knows he does. He doesn’t know when it happened, just that one day he wasn’t and then one day he was. 

Bundling Jensen up in his arms, he carries him over to Jensen’s bed, laying him down carefully. He presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s temple before walking out of the room. The feel of Jensen’s skin on his lips doesn’t leave him for a long time. 

~*~

It’s two days later, when Jensen calls him at work, telling him that he’ll be going to a party with Justin and that Jared shouldn’t wait up. 

The day had already started badly for Jared, when they discovered that some calculations on the new building down town didn’t match up. But Jensen’s call is the straw that breaks the camel’s back. By the time he gets home he’s pissed as hell. 

He heats up a pizza and sits on the couch letting his anger burn in his belly. 

It’s after midnight when the front door finally opens and Jensen walks inside. He looks surprised when he sees that Jared’s still up. 

“Hey, what are you still doing up? You didn’t have to wait for me.”

Jensen sounds relaxed and happy and Jared tries to smell if something happened between him and Justin. His anger is tainting his senses, though. 

“Did you have a good night?” 

Jensen doesn’t seem to hear the sarcasm in his voice, or if he did he ignores it completely. “Yeah, I really did. Justin’s a great guy.”

Jared snorts. “Justin,” he growls. 

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “You okay, Jay?”

Jared gets up from the couch and walks over to where Jensen’s standing in the middle of the room. He wants to strike out. 

“Did you let him knot you?”

“What?” Jensen asks, sounding shocked. “No! Of course not. But what--?” Then he huffs out a humorless laugh. “Are you jealous?” Jared growls and Jensen explodes. “You know that’s rich, Jared. You don’t want me, but you don’t want anyone else to have me either. That’s not how this works, Jared. You don’t have the right.”

Jared recoils at Jensen’s words. Jensen doesn’t know that Jared wants him. How can he not know that? 

“Jen…,” he starts but Jensen cuts him off. 

“No, Jared,” he spits out. “I get it; I’m not good enough to be your beta. But I’m good enough to be Justin’s and he wants me. So, you have no right to act like a jealous bastard.”

Jared growls deep in his throat, pushing Jensen back against the wall. “Shut up, Jen. How can you not know how much I want you?” He rolls his hips against Jensen’s crotch letting him feel how hard he is. Jensen moans and Jared grows even harder. “I want you so much, Jen. But you have to want it to. Being my beta, means being the pride’s beta. You have to be sure. I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want.”

Jensen’s head falls back against the wall, exposing the soft flesh at his neck. “I want, Jay. So much. Want you to claim me, knot me, make me yours. Please Jared.”

The words tumbling from Jensen’s mouth leave Jared dizzy and lightheaded. Jensen wants this. He wants to be Jared’s mate, wants to be his beta. He growls, spinning Jensen around in his arms, pressing him against the wall, rubbing his hard-on against the cleft of Jensen’s ass. 

Jensen lays his hands against the brick wall, using it as leverage when he pushes his ass back into Jared’s crotch. Jared’s hands find their way to Jensen’s head, turning it so that he can finally claim Jensen’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He licks his way into Jensen’s mouths, sucking on his tongue, mapping out every spot that’ll make Jensen moan into his mouth. 

When they finally break apart, they’re both panting for air. Jensen’s head falls back against Jared’s shoulder and a guttural grown leaves Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s beautiful, his lips kiss swollen and red, his eyes half closed and he’s submitting to Jared completely, baring his neck to Jared. 

He sinks his teeth into the soft skin, while his hands push beneath Jensen’s skin, feeling the smooth, muscled skin beneath his fingertips for the first time. He can smell Jensen’s arousal, can smell the pre-come and the wetness between his beta’s legs. 

His beta. Jensen agreed to be his beta and Jared’s head is spinning with lust and need and want. 

“Fuck… Alpha…”

Jensen say in that word, calling him alpha has Jared reeling. He tears the t-shirt of Jensen’s head, not caring if it rips. Next is the fly of Jensen’s pants. Jared pops it open, pushing the pants and underwear just down beneath Jensen’s ass. 

The smell hits him like a punch to the gut and he growls. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, knot you for hours.”

Two of his fingers push inside the wet heat of Jensen’s body, while the other comes around Jensen’s body, wrapping around his rock-hard cock.

“God Jared…”

Jensen’s tight and it hits Jared that this is Jensen’s first time. The realization makes him only harder. He’s Jensen’s first and he’ll be the only one to ever have this. The alpha inside of him roars its possessiveness.

“Feel so good, Beta. So tight. Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Fuck Alpha… do it…”

Jared pops open the button of his pants, before getting rid of his own shirt. He pushes a third finger inside of Jensen, as soon as his hands are free again. Jensen’s so wet, he’s dripping and Jared just wants to lick it all up. He falls to his knees, pushing Jensen’s cheeks apart with one hand. Jensen’s hole is quivering around the three fingers stretching him and it’s glistening with wetness. 

Growling, Jared leans forward and runs his tongue over the spot where his fingers are deep inside Jensen’s body. His fingertips are rubbing across Jensen’s sweet spot and Jensen cries out. He’s shaking against the wall and Jared knows he’s close. But as much as he wants to taste everything Jensen has to give him, he wants Jensen to come while Jared’s inside him, knotting him. 

He gets back on his feet and pulls Jensen’s hips back a little, widening his stance. He lines his cock up and then slowly pushes inside. 

Jensen’s clenching around him and he brings his hand back to Jensen’s cock. He jacks him, slow and deliberate. Jensen’s babbling incoherent things, pressed between Jared and the wall, when Jared starts to move, pulling out and pushing back inside. 

It doesn’t take long for Jared to feel his knot building and pushing inside Jensen’s body. Jensen tenses and Jared presses a kiss to Jensen’s nape. 

“It’s okay, baby. Just relax. You’re doing so good.”

Jensen does relax, sinking back into Jared’s body, forcing him to take all the weight. Jared doesn’t mind, rocking his hips inside Jensen, his knot hitting Jensen’s sweet spot every single time. Soon, Jensen’s coming with a hoarse cry, squeezing Jared’s cock and the knot deliciously. The sweet noises Jensen’s making and the way his body is squeezing Jared’s cock takes Jared over the edge as well. 

He sinks his teeth into the skin at the back of Jensen’s neck, piercing the skin and the taste of copper bursts across his tongue. Jensen’s shaking beneath him and Jared holds him tight while they sink to the floor. He’s still coming, spurts of his come hitting Jensen’s prostate. Jensen lets out a soft moan and Jared licks across the wound his teeth inflicted. Tomorrow he’ll be able to see his mark on Jensen’s body and smell himself on his beta. 

His knot is still big inside Jensen and he pulls Jensen tight against his body to make it a little more comfortable. 

“You okay?” he whispers. 

Jensen nods, turning his head to look at Jared. “Yeah,” he breathes, looking completely debauched and fucked out. 

“Good, because I’m not finished with you.”

Jensen shivers against him. “Mhm,” he purrs. “I hope not. Want you to fuck me all night and then again in the morning.”

Jared chuckles. “You’re insatiable.” Jensen nods and lets out a content breath. Jared runs his tongue over the heated flesh. “You a slut of knot, Beta?”

He feels Jensen’s cheeks heat up more than he sees it. “Yeah,” his beta breathes. “Your knot.”

Jared rocks his hips a little, pushing his knot against Jensen’s sweet spot again. Jensen mewls and Jared chuckles. 

“Mine,” he growls. 

“Yours,” Jensen agrees readily.


End file.
